A Surprise Joke for You
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: I turned around from the window that I am facing now, and saw my little brother with his usual smile, stood in front of me, with dark blue suit with white shirt and blue navy necktie. Sometimes I really felt strange with my own little brother at all…


**A Surprise Joke for you.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Summary: I turned around from the window that I am facing now, and saw my little brother with his usual smile, stood in front of me, with dark blue suit with white shirt and blue navy necktie. Sometimes I really felt strange with my own little brother at all…

_No matter how much trouble you did, I still loved you, as you are my treasure…_

"Aniiki~!"

I turned around from the window that I am facing now, and saw my little brother with his usual smile, stood in front of me, with dark blue suit with white shirt and blue navy necktie. He was rarely seen in formal outfits, and if he does, it might be because of something important that he needed to attend.

Oh my. Sometimes I really felt strange with my own little brother at all.

Realized that I am staring at him, Izumi quickly walked to me, and as usual, he will threw his pair of arms around me, hugging me tightly. Somehow, I did not like to be hug by anyone else, especially man and from behind, but if it was Izumi…

I really don't mind at all.

Strange.

Really strange.

Somehow, deep inside of my heart, I always imagine if our age gap was not that big. 18 years; the age gap between us. Somehow, he acted more like a small child rather than cheerful adult. His cheerful personality was really a BIG contrast to me. I am more serious than Izumi, moreover, sometimes he joked to me that I would turned into an ONI if I kept the same expression like that!

Sometimes I really felt wanted to punch his lousy mouth!

His cheerful, happy go lucky and carefree personality, something that I believed it was impossible for me to have it. He did not go through many things in this academy, but he willingly took the risk. He was not that aware, many people were watching his movement, and yet, he still able to protect people who were important to him.

Especially her.

Azumi Yuka.

"Nee, aniiki…!" he said, with his cheerful tone.

"What is it?" I asked, with my usual, deep tone.

"Can you hang up for a while?"

Nanni!

What did he say?

"Do you want me to play hooky today?" I stared at him, disbelieved.

"No, it's not like that!" he said, with his usual smile.

I looked at him with my stiff face and said, "So what? You know I have a lot of things to do right now."

"You mean to teach Chemistry?" He asked.

I nodded as I took my water and drank it.

"Well, that girl's skipping your add-class today."

PPPUUUUHH~~!

Wha…?

"What did you say Izumi!" I said, disbelieved. Izumi laughed at me who split up my drink. He only stopped laughing when I HIT his head with my fist!

Bloody irritating!

"Aniiki, it hurts you know…" He said with tears on his eyes but still, he smiled as usual.

His warmly smiled.

I really whished if I could smile like him. His smile always blew away my anger, my cloudy thought…

It sometimes calmed me down.

Izumi was really a strange man.

My strange and yet, beloved brother…

Am I being a nostalgic man?

From the first time I saw him, met him, it felt like it happened yesterday. However, we actually been together for nearly six years now. His cheerful face, warmly smile, I still cannot forget it after all. When I saw his photo in one of our letters, I felt like I saw a light that supposedly the students had in them. I did not know what kind of light was it, but I'm sure, if Izumi was here, in this academy…

He could save many people with his light.

Unconsciously, I felt Izumi grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me away from my desk, and from my work, saying that he will help me finding my student. I wanted to protest, said that I have a lot of work to do, and pulled back my hand, but instead, I only let him guiding me away from my office.

He only laughed as usual, with his carefree attitude and warmly smiles on his face.

He slowly ran and held my hand tightly, as he kept on increasing his speed. Both of us ran along the corridor of the High School Division building, with several students was looking at us with surprise and smile. I thought that I heard they said something like 'sweet', 'how closely they are' and many more. I only heard Izumi kept saying to me, 'Hurry up, Aniiki! Run faster!'

Izumi's hand felt so warm, it felt like he was warming my heart and me. I could not able to shout to him right now; been pulling by his hand made me felt like I was returning to my own childhood. Running in the middle of the street where I used to live, with my friends around me, and pulled me all together with laugh.

I realized that right now, I was smiling and laughing while running with him, saying that 'I'm trying my best to run faster, you know! You keep pulling me!" Then he said 'It's because you're too slow! You should exercise more, Kazu-nii!' I only answered him by saying him 'idiot', and he just laughed as usual.

Like a real siblings, we were like little boys running across the road, towards the green field of our home. If only I was the one who grabbing his hand, leading him towards the green field in our village, surrounded by the violet colour of lavender that grew widely across the green field. Running together, laughed and enjoying the view in front of us; I really wished if we could do such a small dream, like the other children had do.

However, it was quite impossible, since both Izumi and I was an Alice.

We finally reached to the Middle School Division as he both stopped for a while, tired from running. We both gasping for air; Izumi was sat on the bench next to me, while I'm just stood. H once again grabbed my hand, asking me to sit down and once again, I followed his words without any protest to him. We sat for a while, exhausted for running from High School Division to Middle School Division.

"Why are you taking me here?" I asked.

"Well, did I tell you that we're going to search for your running away student?" He said with his usual smile.

"But why here?"

"Because we're going to have fun, Kazu-nii!"

He laughed at instinct but then he quickly jumped away from me as I started to hold my fist and wanted to punch his face. What did him thinking of me? Am I some kind of pedophile?

"Nee, Kazu-nii! Don't be so mad! I'm just joking, ok!" he said, as he started to realized that I was about to hit him.

"What kind of joke you want to play with me, idiot?" I said as I chasing after him whom already ran for his life. Surprising, I also started to run and chased him, saying that he was fool for trying to lure me into his joke, and both of us were laughing.

Yes, I was laughing with Izumi.

When we reached to Special Ability Class, Izumi grabbed my hand and said, "Let's enjoy another joke, aniiki!"

"Again?" I said, with confusion in my mind. "Are you serious, Izumi?"

"Come on, don't be shy!" He said as he pushed me from behind. "Let's go!"

"What? Izu…"

"SURPRISE~~!"

Eh?

Everyone in the class was cheering to us, both Izumi and me. Igarashi kaoru, who will be graduating in this March, Masachika Shiki, Azumi Yuka, Anjo Narumi, everyone…

Including _her_…

"Principal, sensei! Happy birthday!" Said Kaoru as she pop-up the pieces of shining papers (I don't remember the name, sorry!) to us.

I looked to Izumi, and he smiled and he once again wrapped his arms around me, and said, "Today is January 11, right? It's your birthday!"

January 11…

Oh God.

How can I forget my own birthday?

No wonder why he suddenly came to my office with his usual smile then grabbed my hand and leaded me to this class. Everyone was waiting for me to celebrate my birthday, and additional to Izumi, as his birthday was three days before mine, January 8.

I slowly raised my hand and patted his head, and said, "So, this is your surprise joke, Izumi?"

"Ehehe…! That's right Kazu-nii. We're going to celebrate our birthday together!"

Oh dear. Here come the puppy eyes of my brother again.

Really a doting brother.

I just smiled, as I slowly stroked his hair and wished him 'Happy Birthday' to him, and he wished the same thing to me. Everyone in the class clapping their hands and cheering at us, as one of them brought a large cake with our names on it:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_PRINCIPAL YUKIHIRA, IZUMI-SENSEI._

She placed it on the table and then I realized that she was my student. She handed to me the cake knife and wished us happy birthday too. Izumi and I took the knife and as we, both held it to cut the cake, my student set up her camera and all of them were gathering behind us, and she stood next to me. The picture was taken and she said that she would distribute the photo if anyone wanted the photo, which of course, cost 150 Yen.

Future merchant, I'm afraid.

Everyone having fun that day, with games and laughed and smiles. Jinno-sensei also stopped by and joined us (well, of course he was searching for me and ended up with izumi dragged him into the party!). I cannot tell how much presents we received today, although Izumi had it more than mine since he was their favourite, but the two presents that I received right now was something that I cannot decline it.

One was from Izumi, his Alice stone that tied up with necklace and a book that I always wanted to buy but I did not have any opportunity to buy it. I was happy, and I had to say that I really grateful for him to be at my side.

Yes, be at my side.

Actually, that was the present that I wanted the most.

My beloved little brother…

My student just gave me a simple but memorial present-a photo frame made by her friend. It was a frame made from wooden wood, but with a rose motive on it right side, with several small Alice stones placed on it. I don't know how did she do that, but I had to say that I really grateful with her present.

Yes, I am really grateful.

And I have to admit it…

It was the surprise joke for me, by Izumi and all of the students of Special Ability Class.

A memorial joke…

**My second fan fiction on Gakuen Alice. I have to say that both the date birth of Izumi and Kazu are true, and the age gap is true as well (went through the raw volumes to get the infos!) hope you people can enjoy this story. Please read and review. Ja ne!-Aoi Kitsukawa. **


End file.
